


snow.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: a dyad in the force (aka all my ben/rey fics) [164]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cold, Cold Weather, December writing challenge, F/M, Friendship, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Snow, Snowball Fight, Tumblr Prompt, Winter, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: The moment that Rey got the text from Finn that they were all going sledding at Coruscant Hill, she knew that there was no way this could end well.  Every year they went sledding and every year at least two of them wouldn’t speak for a week because of it.  Still, she got ready to be outside and let Finn and Rose pick her up, knowing that disaster was going to strike before the end of the day.The three of them got to Coruscant Hill first, and when Rose pointed out that someone had built barricades for a snowball fight, Rey knew that she’d been right.  By the end of their afternoon, at least two of them wouldn’t be speaking.Nothing good ever came from their adventures at Coruscant Hill.or: The gang meets up at Coruscant Hill for some fun in the snow, Poe encourages Ben to finally tell Rey how he feels, and after trying to protect her from a snowball, confessions are made.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss & Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Rose Tico
Series: a dyad in the force (aka all my ben/rey fics) [164]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601755
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2020





	snow.

**Author's Note:**

> december writing challenge day 2. this one was fun.
> 
> and as always, if you like what you read and you want to see more, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. enjoy!
> 
> December 2 Prompt: We were playing in the snow and you suddenly tackled me to the ground and now...we’re just...staring...at each other. (nadiahilker on Tumblr)  
> Title Song: Snow by Bing Crosby, Danny Kaye, Rosemary Clooney, and Vera-Ellen (from White Christmas)

The moment that Rey got the text from Finn that they were all going sledding at Coruscant Hill, she knew that there was no way this could end well. Every year they went sledding and every year at least two of them wouldn’t speak for a week because of it. Still, she got ready to be outside and let Finn and Rose pick her up, knowing that disaster was going to strike before the end of the day.

The three of them got to Coruscant Hill first, and when Rose pointed out that someone had built barricades for a snowball fight, Rey knew that she’d been right. By the end of their afternoon, at least two of them wouldn’t be speaking. 

Nothing good ever came from their adventures at Coruscant Hill.

Poe’s car pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later, Ben’s a few minutes after that. Rey was always happier whenever Ben joined them for their shenanigans. Being the fifth wheel to the couples of Finn & Rose and Poe & Zorii wasn’t really fun, so when Poe had invited Ben to start hanging out with them, Rey had started looking forward to their outings. Ben was very intelligent, really funny, and extremely sexy. Hanging out with him was easy. They got along great. It was wonderful.

And if Rey went home and fantasized about him after they all hung out together, well, then, that was just the way it was. Ben was older than her, and by a margin that would make people comment on their age difference, and so turning it into more than friendship was something that Rey never put much thought into. It seemed like Ben had a date with a different girl every other week anyway, and Rey was not going to be some random girl of the moment that he got bored with quickly. 

If Ben wanted to take it seriously, however…

Rey shook herself of that thought as Ben got out of his car. Better to be realistic than not when she had to spend the whole afternoon with him. She smiled when he walked over to her, and Ben smiled back. “Ready for this?”

“I have no idea what I’ve gotten myself into, do I?” Ben asked as they fell into step behind the other four. 

“Nope,” Rey laughed. “Just so you’re aware, the likelihood that we’re all speaking to each other by the end of the afternoon is slim to none.”

Ben laughed. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Rey said. “It’s usually Poe and Finn. In fact, it’s always Poe and Finn. Things will be fine by next weekend, but for this week? Nope.”

Ben just shook his head. “I’d say I’m surprised but I’m not.”

“Hey, stragglers? Keep up!” Poe yelled, and Rey realized that he was already halfway up the steps to the top of the hill.

“Also, Poe is a child. This is what usually causes friction between him and Finn.”

Ben watched Poe run up the steps, Zorii walking normally behind him. “Yeah, that’s one way to describe Poe. I should tell you some stories sometime.”

“I cannot wait to hear them,” Rey said, as they reached the bottom of the stairs. “This will be fun though. I can promise you that.”

“Good,” Ben said, smiling at her. “I could use some fun.”

**Two hours later…**

“I am too tired to climb up the stairs again, darling,” Zorii said to Poe. “So let’s just go.”

“Oh no, we’re not leaving yet,” Rose said, pointing over at the barricades. “Someone already built it up for us and everything.”

Rey groaned. “This is not going to end well.”

“It never does!” Poe yelled, running towards the barricades. “I get Ben on my team!”

Ben leaned over to Rey. “What am I getting myself into now?”

“Snowball fight,” Rey said, heading in that direction. “The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we all start speaking again.”

Finn yelped when he was hit in the face by a snowball, looking over at Poe with murder in his eyes. “It. Is. On. I’ve got Zorii!”

“Ben, come on!” Poe yelled, and Ben shook his head before jogging over to where Poe was. 

Rey and Rose took up their positions behind the third barricade, and then each team went into their two minutes of prep and strategy talk. Ben was fully expecting to get some sort of instruction on what was about to happen from Poe, but instead, Poe just grinned at him like a maniac. “Did you ask her yet?”

Ben rolled his eyes. “I never should have told you that I want to have dinner with Rey.”

“No, you really should have,” Poe said as he made a stockpile of snowballs. “By the way, throw everything at Finn.”

“I’m not sure that’s the best strategy.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Poe said. “That’s what my team does. I think you should ask Rey right now.”

“I think we’re a little preoccupied at the moment.”

“I don’t mean this exact second, you idiot,” Poe said, looking over at Ben. “You better be making snowballs.”

Ben started to form one between his hands while wondering how on earth it was that Poe made them so fast. “I will consider asking her when we’re done with the snowball fight, and that’s all you’re getting out of me.”

“That is not acceptable,” Poe said seriously, quickly counting the number of snowballs that he had made. “I need you to make like twenty more in the next minute.”

“I am not as fast as you are at doing this,” Ben said, shaking his head. “I’m from Los Angeles. It doesn’t snow there.”

“Right, right,” Poe said, starting to make more. “You’ll need to be more prepared next year when we play as couples.”

“Couples?”

“Finn and Rose, me and Zorii, and you and Rey,” Poe said simply.

“That is presuming an awful lot,” Ben said quickly. “I don’t even know if she’ll agree to have dinner with me. I know I don’t exactly have the greatest reputation when it comes to women.”

“She will,” Poe said, rolling his eyes. “It is quite obvious that she is into you.”

Ben glanced over the barricade to where Rey was. “I hope so because I’m really into her. There hasn’t been someone like her in a long time.”

“Which is why you’re asking her today,” Poe said, looking at the pile of snowballs and deciding it was enough to start with. “Remember, throw everything at Finn.”

Ben just shook his head as Poe called out that time was up, and then the snowball fight began. Ben did not just throw snowballs at Finn, which made Poe constantly tell him to just throw things at Finn, and when Ben still wouldn’t, Poe called a timeout and announced a team switch. “Rose and Zorii, me and Finn, and Ben and Rey.”

“You want us to team up?” Finn asked in disbelief.

“Yep,” Poe said, shoving Ben in Rey’s direction. “Let’s go!”

Ben was chuckling when he reached Rey, and he crouched behind the barricade with her. “Poe really is a child.”

“Told ya,” Rey said, peeking over the barricade. “I don’t really use a strategy in this unless you have one.”

“This is the first snowball fight I’ve ever been in, so I don’t know what strategy I’d have.”

Rey looked over at Ben. “This is really your first snowball fight?”

“It doesn’t snow in LA and this is my first winter here,” Ben explained. “I’m starting to get used to the snow but it’s fucking freezing being outside for this long.”

“You want to come over when we’re done then?” Rey asked before she could stop herself. “I turn the heat up to like ninety after being out in the snow for so long and you’re welcome to come warm up with me.”

“That sounds great,” Ben said, smiling at her.

“Alright, time’s up!” Poe yelled, and then the snowball fight began again. 

Ben didn’t know enough about snowball fights to be able to tell who was winning, but he had deduced that you lost points if you were hit by a snowball. So, when he saw one headed straight for Rey, he did the first thing he could think of and tackled her to the ground. He went to apologize at the same time that Rey was going to ask what was going on, but instead, they just stared at each other. 

And stared at each other.

And stared at each other.

“Rey,” Ben started, ready to apologize, but an apology did not come out of his lips. “Can I kiss you?”

Rey’s eyes widened and she was nodding before she could think twice about it. Ben smiled and brought their lips together, and Rey closed her eyes at the sensations that went through her. 

Fuck, it was the best kiss she’d ever had.

Ben was thinking the same thing, and when Rey’s arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, he deepened the kiss. They kissed until they were breathless, and after breaking apart, they smiled. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Ben admitted.

“Me too,” Rey replied. 

Before another word could be said, they found themselves pelted with snowballs. “It’s about time!” their four friends said at the same time before laughing.

“You’re both disqualified. Now go home before you fuck in public,” Poe ordered.

Their friends walked away and went back to the snowball fight, and Rey laughed. “I did invite you over to warm up.”

Ben kissed her again. “Only if I can take you out to dinner.”

“Only if you promise that this isn’t just a girl of the week thing. Because if it is, fuck off.”

“It’s not,” Ben said softly. “You’re way too special for that.”

Rey smiled at him. “Then I guess we’re going to my place.”

Ben smiled back and helped Rey stand up, and they looked over at where the other four were throwing snow at each other. “Let’s just leave before that gets any more heated. At the moment, I think we might all be speaking tomorrow,” Rey said, and Ben laughed. 

“My car is this way then.”


End file.
